bienvenue parmi nous
by missouistiti
Summary: Elle, la vaillante, la courageuse Hermione Granger avait sauvé l’un des hommes qu’elle détestait le plus au péril de sa propre vie. Le sort qu’elle avait reçu à la place de Severus Snape l’avait plongée dans un profond coma qui durait depuis


Finalement, je me décide aussi de poster ma fic, ça va peut être m'obliger à écrire la suite...  
  
titre : Bienvenue parmi nous...  
  
Auteur : Hamadryas  
  
Disclaimer : Rien de m'appartient tout appartient à notre vénérée JKR. Ah, si, j'ai un perso qui m'appartient, c'est OFC, dont je vais taire le nom pour l'instant, je veux pas vous spoiler, elle, est tout à moi.  
  
Raiting : PG-13 (voyons large )  
  
Couples : mais sur je vais vous le dire  
  
Note de l'auteur (hihi, c'est moi) : alors j'ai eu cette idée dans un train (tiens comme une personne très célèbre) et cette même idée a germé grâce à ma sista qui m'a encouragé à faire un brouillon, donc spéciale dédicace à elle ensuite je dis aussi merci à Morgy et Roro qui m'ont beta lu.  
Et aussi une dernière dédicace spéciale à Nore, à qui j'avais promis de dédicacer la suite d'un one shot que je n'ai jamais écrit, donc je le fais maintenant. Mieux vaut tard que jamais  
  
And now Ladies and Gentlemen, la fic...

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les épais rideaux de la salle du sommeil éternel. Le jour venait à peine de se lever, la nuit laissait place à une nouvelle journée. Une journée parmi tant d'autres, où les mêmes rituels auraient lieu, les mêmes gestes, la même monotonie.

Le personnel de Saint Mungo avait appelé cette pièce comme cela car c'était dans cette salle que séjournaient les patients ayant sombré dans le coma après avoir reçu certains sortilèges.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, les couleurs rougeoyantes éclairaient le visage de chaque patient, lui donnant une impression de vie qui les avait quittés depuis longtemps. Ces couleurs ravivaient le teint blanc, quasi translucide des malades. Les infirmages recommençaient à s'activer après la nuit. Il fallait ouvrir les rideaux, aérer la pièce, nettoyer les dormeurs éternels à l'aide de sorts simples, les nourrir… Soudain, une toute jeune infirmage poussa un cri d'effroi puis elle se mit à bégayer.

« Ce-Celui là, il a bou-bougé. Je v-vous jure. » Elle retrouvait peu à peu un langage articulé et expliqua clairement à ses collègues. « J'étais en train de lui faire le sortilège de débarbouillement quand il a brusquement ouvert les yeux et la bouche. C'est comme s'il venait de se réveiller et qu'il reprenait sa respiration. »

Sur son visage, on pouvait lire un sentiment de peur qui ne voulait pas s'estomper, n'importe qui serait rentré à ce moment dans la salle du sommeil éternel aurait juré que Diane venait de voir un mort revenir à la vie. Une de ses collègues s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui expliqua comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de six ans, qu'il ne s'agissait que de réflexes. Elle lui raconta qu'une fois, une de ses patientes s'était assise dans son lit. Cependant, Diane lui demanda quand même :

« Et si c'était un signe, en quelque sorte pour nous prévenir de son réveil ? »

« La jeune dont je viens juste de te parler a eu ce mouvement, il y a 12 ans et depuis, son état est resté le même. Je ne voudrais pas te retirer tous tes espoirs, mais depuis que je suis rentrée dans ce service, il y a 23 ans, personne ne s'est jamais réveillé. C'est triste, je te l'accorde mais c'est la réalité, lui affirma l'infirmage en chef. Maintenant, Diane, continue de les nettoyer. »

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Diane avait intégré le service, pendant ce laps de temps, elle avait appris à ne plus s'affoler au moindre mouvement, tressaillement des dormeurs. Elle connaissait aussi l'histoire de chaque dormeur, les raisons qui les avaient amenées ici. Ces douze hommes et femmes faisaient désormais partit de sa vie, ainsi que leur famille, amis qui venaient leur rendre visite.

Juillet venait de céder sa place à août. La chaleur qui régnait dans la salle du sommeil éternel obligeait de garder les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Diane entendait les oiseaux chanter, les enfants rirent dans le parc. Elle s'entretenait avec l'infirmage en chef quand elle aperçut un homme en noir pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle se souvenait de lui, il avait été son professeur pendant sept années. Il était le plus craint, le plus détestable, le plus sadique de tous les professeurs d'Hogwarts, mais il était sans conteste l'un des plus grands maîtres des potions et breuvages magiques de l'époque.

Diane n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi il venait régulièrement _la_ voir. Elle connaissait par cœur l'histoire de cette héroïne, tout le monde magique connaissait l'histoire. Tout le monde connaissait la tragédie qui avait marqué la fin de sa vie consciente. Elle, la vaillante, la courageuse Hermione Granger avait sauvé l'un des hommes qu'elle détestait le plus au péril de sa propre vie. Le sort qu'elle avait reçu à la place de Severus Snape l'avait plongée dans un profond coma qui durait depuis sept ans. Même sept ans après, tout cela restait un mystère, Severus Snape avait été retrouvé agenouillé, il tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie d'Hermione Granger. Sans vie, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde avait pensé à la fin de la bataille finale. De la golden team, un tiers s'était effondré pour ne pas profiter de la liberté nouvellement acquise.

Lorsque les premiers médicomages étaient venus au Manoir de Voldemort pour soigner et évacuer les blessés, ils avaient été choqués de ce qu'ils voyaient. Le paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux ressemblait à un monde où la vie venait juste de s'éteindre. L'atmosphère était lourde, des cendres, de la poussière volaient à travers le parc. Le ciel avait pris une couleur grise, les anciens auraient dit que le ciel venait de leur tomber sur la tête. La végétation n'existait plus, tout avait été calciné par les sorts qui avaient été utilisés par les camps antagonistes. Le sol ressemblait maintenant à la surface de la lune. Ce parc, avant luxuriant, était une terre de désolation. Les blessés furent les premiers à être évacués par portoloin, les blessés graves reçurent les premiers soins dans les salles du manoir qui avaient plus ou moins été épargnées par la rudesse du combat.

Enfin, les médicomages s'occupèrent des morts. Commença une longue épreuve, il y a avait des corps mutilés par dizaine, à la fois chez les Mangemorts et chez les membres de l'Ordre. On découvrit le corps sans vie d'Hermione Granger reposant dans les bras de Severus Snape en fin d'après midi, le ciel commençait à rougeoyer. La nature reprenait ses droits. L'homme se tenait près du corps de la jeune fille, sur son visage plein de sang, on pouvait lire à la fois la tristesse et l'effarement, mais surtout on avait l'impression que Severus Snape venait de vieillir d'un coup. On le pria de se dégager du corps d'Hermione pour qu'il puisse être rapatrié avec les autres. Un médicomage s'approcha et lança des sorts sur le corps sans vie. Il n'y avait plus aucune magie dans les veines de la jeune Gryffondor, de nombreuses blessures étaient apparentes, son niveau sanguin avait considérablement chuté si on prenait en compte le sang qui s'étalait autour d'elle comme une auréole macabre. Le médicomage lança un sort pour qu'elle soit débarrassée du liquide qui souillait son visage. Une fois qu'il eût accompli ce sort, il s'approcha d'Hermione, se baissa à son niveau pour la recouvrir d'une toile blanche. Il attrapa son bras pour le positionner sur sa poitrine quand il eut un mouvement de recul. Il lui prit son poignet et après quelques secondes, il se retourna et cria à un de ses collègues :

« Elle est vivante ! »

Le sort qu'elle avait reçu à la place de Severus Snape l'avait plongée dans un profond coma, qui durait depuis plus de sept ans. Son état était vite devenu stationnaire. Ses blessures physiques avaient été guéries dans un délai assez bref mais la magie avait définitivement quitté ses veines. Même les Moldus avaient un niveau plus élevé. Elle était définitivement devenue une sang de bourbe.

Les différentes potions qui avaient été apportées à intervalles de temps régulier par le maître des potions n'y avait rien changé. Cette obstination ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il continuait d'essayer désespérément de la sauver, bien que son énergie vitale soit à peine suffisante pour qu'elle survive et son potentiel magique nul. Parmi tous les dormeurs éternels, elle était celle qui avait le moins de chance de se réveiller et bien que stationnaire, son état était de loin le plus grave.

On entendait souvent l'homme en noir insulter le corps sans vie d'Hermione.

« Courageux, c'est vite dit, pour une Gryff', je dois vous avouer Miss Granger, que vous êtes la moins combative que je n'ai jamais connu. Et seul Merlin sait que j'ai vu passer un bon nombre de Gryffondor dans ma salle de classe ». Il fit une pause et reprit. Vraiment Granger, vous êtes pathétique. Et dire que vous avez été préfète, l'exemple de vos « courageux » camarades, c'est pitoyable, affirma-t-il sans réelle conviction.

Puis, il se retourna vers Diane et lui dit :

« Miss Léoniva, veuillez lui administrer ce flacon ce soir quand le soleil se couchera et celui-ci demain pendant l'éclipse de Soleil. »

« Très bien professeur. »

Sur ces paroles, Severus Snape sortit de la salle du sommeil éternel. Le reste de l'après midi fut ponctué de quelques visites pour un dormeur, qui venait juste d'être admis. Les ordres avaient clairs et concis comme à son habitude, il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à se perdre dans des futilités. La famille gardait espoir de voir se réveiller leur petit garçon malgré les dires des médicomages, qui avaient condamné l'enfant trop vite au goût de la famille.

Dès que le soleil commença à baisser, Diane alla chercher la première fiole qu'elle avait rangée dans la réserve. Elle regarda les fioles qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère, la première était d'un bleu électrique, l'infirmage pouvait voir les reflets du soleil couchant à travers la paroi, la seconde était au contraire d'un rouge éclatant et complètement opaque. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus dense que la première. Diane souleva sa main et attrapa délicatement la potion bleue, puis elle se retourna pour vérifier la hauteur du soleil. Il restait encore quelques minutes avant de faire absorber la potion à Hermione. Elle ferma la petite armoire et sortit de la réserve.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du lit de sa patiente, les ombres grandissaient, il devait être aux alentours de 21 heures. Diane était toujours là alors qu'elle terminait son service à 18 heures 30, mais pouvait-elle vraiment partir et laisser faire l'infirmage de garde. Non, Hermione était en quelque sorte _sa_ patiente, on disait que dans une vie d'infirmage, il y avait toujours un patient à part, pour Diane Léoniva, c'était Hermione Granger.

Lorsque le soleil disparut complètement, laissant place à la nuit, Diane administra la potion à Hermione. Elle avait apposé la fiole à ses lèvres trop pâles et massait délicatement sa gorge pour que le liquide soit correctement avalé et puisse délivrer à ce corps sans vie les effets tant attendus de cette potion. Dès que la fiole fut vide, Diane arrêta le petit massage, se releva et regarda Hermione. Elle avait l'air si paisible, elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune fille de 17 ans, qui s'appelait Hermione Granger, qui était l'amie d'Harry Potter et qui était une fervente résistance au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Non, ce n'était pas la même personne. Diane avait vu des photos de cette jeune fille, physiquement et elles n'avaient plus grand chose en commun. Toutes les rondeurs de l'adolescence avaient été perdues, laissant place à une jeune femme trop mince. Sa masse musculaire avait diminué malgré les divers sorts qui permettaient de garder un minimum le tonus musculaire.

Diane secoua la tête et s'éloigna de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de la pièce elle se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard d'ensemble sur la salle du sommeil éternel. Elle poussa un léger soupir et sortit de la pièce. Elle passa devant l'infirmage de garde qui lisait tranquillement un article de la gazette du sorcier sans se soucier de la salle où dormait tous les patients. La pièce, maintenant que Diane était partie, fut plongée dans le noir complet et personne ne put se rendre compte de l'évolution d'Hermione.

Au moment où la dernière goûte de potion fut avalée par Hermione, les premiers effets commencèrent à agir sur le métabolisme de la jeune femme. Le liquide s'infiltrait lentement dans ses veines, dans ses organes, ses muscles, ses cellules. Puis, lorsque la potion fut totalement intégrée par son corps, le charme agit. Une très faible lumière bleu électrisante éclairait la pièce, le corps d'Hermione était devenu une source de lumière. L'intensité était très faible, à peine visible, mais elle existait. L'intensité ne suffisait pas alerter l'infirmage de garde, mais si elle avait été présente dans la pièce, elle l'aurait aperçue. Puis la lumière diminua en intensité progressivement, pour disparaître complètement.

Diane Léoniva arriva le lendemain vers 10 heures et demanda dès son arrivée, sans prendre le temps de me mettre son uniforme s'il y avait eu des changements pour la patiente Granger. Mentalement, elle se dit aussitôt qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. On la prendrait encore pour une idéaliste, qui croyait encore à l'histoire de la princesse enfermée dans une tour, celle-ci gardée par un dragon et du prince Charmant, qui bravait le désert et la tempête, les plaines arides et la montagne déchaînée pour l'embrasser de son premier baiser. Effectivement, elle n'aurait pas dû poser la question, elle allait se faire chambrer toute la journée, surtout au moment de l'éclipse de Lune.

L'éclipse de Lune était prévue pour 11 heures 47. Il restait encore un peu plus d'une heure avant de faire boire à Hermione, la deuxième potion. Diane fit passer cette heure en s'occupant des autres patients. Elle lança les sorts habituels pour le rituel matinal. L'heure passe plus rapidement que Diane ne l'avait pensé. Elle avait hâte de voir les effets des potions de Severus Snape. A chaque fois qu'il venait avec une nouvelle potion, Diane espérait secrètement que celles-ci atteignent leur but. Mais, inévitablement, il ne se passait jamais rien.

Vers 11 heures 30, Diane reprit le chemin de la réserve et avec les mêmes gestes que la veille, elle ouvrit la petite armoire. A chaque nouvelle visite du maître de potion, elle faisait les mêmes gestes, elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte. Elle posa la petite clef sur la table qui se trouvait en dessous de la petite armoire et leva les yeux vers le deuxième flacon. Il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours du même rouge éclatant. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant que ça ne recommençait pas.

En effet, la potion avait changé de couleur en fonction de temps et Diane avait cru au début que la potion avait été subtilisée, elle avait appelé d'urgence le professeur Snape, pour lui dire qu'il y avait un problème avec la potion. Il était arrivé quinze minutes après que Diane lui ait envoyé un hibou express par l'une des cheminées communes de Saint Mungo. Severus avait été paniqué, il ne comprenait pas comment la potion avait pu être volée et quelles avaient pu être les intentions du voleur. L'infirmage lui avait alors expliqué le problème puis lui avait montré le flacon. Le maître des potions avait poussé un soupir d'exaspération.

« Miss Léoniva, si vous aviez attentivement écouté pendant mes cours, vous sauriez que certaines potions ont la faculté de changer de couleur en fonction de certains éléments. Or, je constate que c'est le même flacon qui celui que je vous ai apporté, que cette potion a la même apparence que celle que je vous ai apportée. » Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement méprisant que Diane avait eu l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs années en arrière quand elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard.

La femme attrapa la fiole et retourna rapidement au chevet d'Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas commettre une erreur, tout devait être parfait, elle avait une intuition. Plus l'heure fatidique approchait, plus Diane devenait nerveuse. Elle ouvrit délicatement le flacon, elle regarda par la fenêtre. La luminosité avait diminué, la température avait chuté de manière considérable en très peu de temps. Il était temps. Elle fit le même rituel que la veille, elle approcha le goulot du petit flacon aux lèvres de sa patiente tout en massant sa gorge. Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère particulière, de fins rayons de soleil filtraient, s'immisçaient entre la Lune et la Terre. De nouvelles couleurs parcouraient la salle du sommeil éternel. Diane fut émerveillée de ce spectacle qui ne dura que quelques secondes. La fiole était maintenant vide. Il fallait attendre. Diane prit un siège et resta au chevet d'Hermione. La luminosité et la température augmentaient petit à petit.

Tout à coup, l'ensemble du personnel _le_ ressentit. Il se passait quelque chose. Personne n'aurait pu dire quoi. Toutes les infirmages se regardèrent puis leurs regards convergèrent vers le lit d'Hermione Granger. Ils étaient tous témoins du phénomène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Elle illuminait la pièce, elle brillait, l'air se chargeait de magie, les vitres vibraient, les rideaux virevoltaient. Tout cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Diane se pencha vers le corps d'Hermione. Elle aperçut de légers mouvements de paupière, elle voyait le sang cogner contre ses tempes, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, un doux froncement de sourcils. A ce moment précis, Diane sut. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent interminables, Hermione Granger ouvrit enfin les yeux. Diane utilisa le ton le plus doux qu'elle put et dit :

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Hermione. »


End file.
